


A New Kind of Birthday

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Nanny is soft for Warlock, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: A small vignette of Warlock wondering when his Nanny’s birthday is. Antics with Brother Francis ensue. Rated E for everyone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A New Kind of Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in celebration of OLHTS’s 1st birthday! Was awarded “Ridiculously Tickety-Boo” by server members. I adore all in this little family of ours and here’s to many more

“Nanny?” Warlock asked as he tugged on Crowley (at this moment Lilith Ashtoreth’s) skirt. He was all of 6 at the time.

“Yes my little Hellspawn?”

“When is your birthday?”

“Birthday? Well I...dear I don’t really celebrate my birthday..”

Warlocks blinks, his mouth in shock. How could his beloved Nanny not celebrate!

“Why not?” 

The boy has been going through the childhood phase of asking too many questions all at once. Aziraphale (Frances) found it quite endearing. Though, Frances wasn’t usually on the receiving end of these endless questions.

Only Nanny had that privilege.

“Well my dear, I’m quite...” she paused. “I’m an adult, and we don’t celebrate as much as children do.”

“But we had a party for Mommy! And we got Dad a new watch for his birthday!”

Nanny rubbed her temple, but keeping her sweet demeanor for the little lord.

“It’s..my birthday isn’t a big deal, little one. In fact, I already passed my birthday!” She thought this would throw him off 

It didn’t.

“Oh no I missed your birthday! I’m so sorry Nanny..” His lip trembled for a second, but a thought flashed across his face.

“I’m going to go play Monster!” He ran off towards the backyard, leaving Nanny wondering what he was getting up to. At least the questions would stop for now. She followed behind him, urging him to terrorize the bunnies out in the field with his wrath.

~~

“Just where are you taking me, Frances?” It was the middle of the afternoon, a few days after the birthday discussion with Master Warlock. He had been all secretive about something he was working on in his nursery, that he would always want to be outside. He wouldn’t even let Nanny in to get his toys!

“It appears that Master Warlock has something to show you.”

“But why are you coming with? Shouldn’t you be growing a rose bush somewhere?” It was unlike Frances to be fraternizing with her during the day, mainly to keep up appearances.

“I’ve finished all my duties. Besides, Master Warlock asked me to get you himself.”

“He wot? Why would...” Both had arrived at Warlock’s nursery, with Frances knocking on the door in Warlock’s secret door code: Three knocks and a fast two rapts following. Little feet pounded on the hardwood floor and flung the door open, grinning from ear to ear as he saw Nanny.

“Nanny it’s your party!”

“My wot? Just what do you think you’re..” Nanny pauses as she looked around the nursery. Streamers of paper and signs adorned the walls, all with images of cake and presents. A big sign in the middle hung from the back of one of his sofas, reading ‘Hapy Birthday Nanny!’ in his six year old spelling. Flowers of all kinds decorated the room in vases; all of which were from the garden outside.

“Master Warlock wanted to give you a birthday party for missing it before...I just couldn’t say no” Frances gave a sheepish grin and lead Nanny inside. 

“Do you like it, Nanny? Frances helped me! And he got you a cake! I did the icing part all by myself...Nanny?”

Nanny actually let a tear slip from under her glasses. She was so touched by this Hellspawn’s thinking. It was absurd of course, as she didn’t really have a birthday. But who would she to deny him what he wants to do? 

“It’s very nice of you dear. Far too nice as a King of the Underworld. And Frances...” she gave him a look with her yellow eyes, one that says *You’re enjoying this too much, Angel* “You’re such a gem to help him out.”

“Well I want to celebrate too, of course. It’s always a nice time to enjoy one’s place on Earth.” Nanny relaxes her shoulders, and let Warlock show her all the pictures he made, and the three shared some cake. Warlock ran his sugar off and fell into a deep sleep, while an angel and demon laughed at how much this Adversary brought them together in a way they’ve never been before.


End file.
